The Organic Synthesis Core Facility provides a unique service for MSKCC in which basic and clinical research investigators are provided a state-of-the-art synthetic service to meet their specific research requirements. This is accomplished by designing and executing efficient and economical syntheses of compounds which are not readily available to the scientific community. The Organic Synthesis Core Facility accomplishes this mission utilizing a wide array of techniques, including molecular modeling and parallel solid phase / liquid phase synthesis. Each synthetic goal is approached using either known synthetic methodologies or by developing new synthetic methodologies as necessary. Within the stated goals, the Organic Synthesis Core Facility is capable of performing the variable scale syntheses of compounds which have demonstrated significant activity in primary bioassay in order to provide sufficient quantities of compound for continued testing. This process can be expanded to perform, under standard operating procedures (SOP), large-scale chemical syntheses of compounds required for phase I and II clinical studies (i.e. Oltipraz, glyfoline and Ley, Globo H, PDX and Epothiolone B). MSKCC has a commitment to the research and development of new chemotherapeutic agents in cancer therapy. In keeping with this commitment, the Organic Synthesis Core Facility has demonstrated the capability of developing these new agents in-house and delivering them to the patient's bedside (i.e. PDX), in a short period of time and in a cost effective manner. In addition, the Organic Synthesis Core Facility has the ability to synthesize radiolabeled compounds for pre-clinical and clinical pharmacological studies.